This project is designed to explore the hypothesis that the pecking/grasping behavior of the pigeon may be functionally equivalent to the grasping behavior of many mammalian forms. The project has two components: 1. The development of instrumentation and behavioral paradigms for the study of elicited and emitted pecking/grasping. 2. Analysis of the contribution of certain telencephalic and extratelencephalic structures to the neural control of pecking/grasping. The project is intended to provide data of interest to workers dealing with such problems as feeding behavior, visuomotor control mechanisms and operant conditioning.